


Sonnet of a First Love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing I wrote in class... about how I was thinking when I met my gf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet of a First Love

All at once I was on my knees on the ground

I fell head over heels for you in a moment

It was like the love I had lost was found

You had my heart in your hand like you owned it

I love you more than any words can say

My mind cannot compete with the heart

I wait for the minute of the day

When we meet something beautiful will start

We share a love that knows no bounds

I wish for nothing more than a kiss

I cherish the day we found

Each other and I will just say this:

Je t’aime, te amo, ai shite, ik hou van je

I am indefinitely, completely in love with you


End file.
